Sex Coupons: A Star Wars Story
by YuuzhanWarrior
Summary: Sabine spices things up in bed by giving Ezra a list of things to do. What sort of kink will transpire? Read and find out!
1. Beginning

**So this idea has been in my head for some time and I was finally able to piece together exactly what I wanted. **

**This is set after the end of Rebels, with Sabine having found Ezra and the two of them having been married for a year. Sabine decides to spice things up in the bedroom by creating an entire LIBRARY of "sex coupons" that Ezra can cash in for specific sexual activities.**

**And each one is reusable, of course. *wink***

**If you have an idea for a particular coupon, leave it in the reviews and I'll hook you up, fam.**

Ezra came out of the shower after a long day at work and was shocked to see Sabine standing in the kitchen holding a datapad.

Completely naked.

"Hello, my love", she said seductively.

"S-Sabine? What's up?", the young man asked after he saved himself from choking on his tongue.

The Mandalorian walked over to her husband and removed the towel from his waist, snaking her fingers around his already-hard member and shoving the datapad into his chest.

"Happy anniversary", she purred into his ear before licking his cheek, "I hope you like your present."

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "You got me a new datapad?"

"Look through it, silly."

He did just that, his jaw immediately dropping when he read the name of the file on the screen.

_Sex Coupons._

"Sabine, what is this?"

"Well I figured we could celebrate by making things a bit more fun in bed. You can cash in one of those coupons for whatever kinky stuff you're in the mood for."

Ezra nodded as he took in that information, biting his lip as he pondered something else.

"What happens when I run out?"

"You can't", Sabine answered, "They're reusable after two weeks. You didn't think I'd put a limit on something like this, did you?"

"I guess not. You Mandalorians are a tenacious lot", he chuckled, remembering how savage she was on their wedding night.

"Go on!! Pick one!!", his wife shouted, her hormones firing on all cylinders.

Ezra scrolled through the file until he found one he liked.

"Let's see... I think I'll go for... a massage?

"Aaaah. An excellent choice. If you'll just follow me..."

The couple went to the bedroom and Sabine gestured to the bed. "Lay down and relax, my love. I'll take care of your every need." Ezra smiled and gave his wife a loving kiss before he laid facedown on the bed. Sabine bit her lip as she got a good look at her hubby's toned back and firm ass. She immediately got to work on the massage, kneading her hands and elbows into the spots where she knew Ezra was starting to have back problems.

"You know something, love?", she began.

"What *ngh* is it, baby?", Ezra grunted.

"We're getting old."

"Getting old? We're only *oof* in our twenties."

Sabine giggled. "I know, but it feels like we're old. Guess that's what happens when you grow up in the middle of a war."

"Guess so."

The Mandalorian continued the massage fairly innocently until she decided it was time to get to the good part. She moved her hands down Ezra's back until she reached his beautiful man-ass.

"Mmm... Jedi have nice butts."

Ezra laughed. "You say that like you've seen many Jedi butts. Don't tell me you looked at Kanan's or something."

They shared a laugh before Sabine started rubbing her husband's posterior, kneading it like a ball of dough. Ezra moaned as his rear end was played with and could feel his cock growing harder against the bedsheets.

"Sabiiiiiine... *mmmm* That feels amazing."

"It's about to get even better, Ezzy."

She kissed each of his asscheeks and rubbed them a bit more before stopping.

"Now it's time for me to use my ultimate massage tool."

"And what exactly is that?", Ezra inquired. He was surprised when he suddenly felt Sabine lay down on top of him and snuggle into his back as tightly as she could.

"Me", she whispered in his ear.

The Mandalorian then began rubbing her entire body against her husband's back, both of them moaning from the contact. Sabine rippled with pleasure as her muscles ground against Ezra's, getting her own little massage in the process. Ezra couldn't help but chuckle as he was tickled by the sensation of his wife's erect nipples rubbing between his shoulder blades.

"Mmm. Bine... baby... you're so good. Grind into me harder... push me through the mattress."

Sabine obliged and got slightly tougher, putting much more force into her movements. She grunted and moaned happily as she did so.

Ezra was in heaven. Not only was he getting some extreme tension worked out of his sore back, but it was being done by the sexiest woman in the galaxy, one whom he loved with all of his heart and soul. This pure physical outpouring of love would've been enough to make a lesser man explode.

Luckily, Ezra Bridger was not a lesser man. He managed to keep his orgasm in control while his wife ground against him.

Finally, after about ten minutes of grunts and groans and moans, Sabine stopped moving and planted several kisses down her husband's back.

"Turn over, _cyar'ika_. It's time for the second stage."

Ezra did as his wife commanded and rolled onto his back, his throbbing cock now freed from its confines and springing upwards.

"My my my. You seem to be enjoying this", Sabine said in feigned surprise.

"You have no idea."

The Mandalorian leaned down and captured her husband in a passionate kiss before getting on top of him once more, this time grinding her body into his chest and abs. Ezra released a muffled moan as he battled his wife's tongue for dominance over their mouths, his cock gaining another quarter-inch in length from pure unbridled arousal.

Sabine broke away from Ezra's mouth and giggled at the strand of saliva connecting their lips. She sucked it up and moved her head down to his chest as she continued to massage his body with her own, flicking her tongue across his left nipple and biting it gently. Ezra threw his head back and moaned her name in pure ecstasy, wanting more from his beautiful lover.

"Bine... I need you... please... let me... inside..."

She stopped rocking and smiled. "I was just getting to that part, my love", she said before sliding down onto his rock-solid member. Ezra gurgled as his body was overcome with pleasure. His wife was so warm and wet and squishy inside... it made his dick _and _his heart melt.

"I... I love you... Sabine", he huffed.

"L-love you, too... Ezzy", she replied as she began rocking back and forth, his cock sliding in and out easily.

Her movements gradually got faster, and eventually she was bouncing up and down on her husband like she was riding a fathier. Her mature-sized tits were jiggling with each bounce, and Ezra couldn't help but stare up at his wife and admire her unashamed sexual beauty.

He had fallen in love with the right girl.

After a few more minutes, the young man felt that familiar sensation in his groin.

"Ngh!! Sabine!! I'm gonna..."

"Me too, baby!! Together!!"

_Thrust... bounce... thrust..._

"EZRA!!!"

"SABINE!!!"

She clamped down on him just as he released, flooding her womb with his seed. Her juices shot out like a tidal wave, covering the bed as well as Ezra's body.

After they rode out their mutual orgasm, Sabine laid down in front of Ezra and he snuggled up to her back, gently smooching the back of her sweat-covered neck.

"Happy anniversary, my love", he panted.

No response. Sabine had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Ezra chuckled and cuddled his wife tightly before he drifted off as well, his mind filled with dreams of the sexy possibilities that had been opened.

**Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Again, leave your ideas in the reviews and I'll see what I can do. **


	2. Wet In More Ways Than One

**PrinceofCool requested the idea for this chapter, so here it is.**

Sabine and Ezra just finished a picnic lunch next to one of the rare lakes in the middle of Lothal's grassy plains. The Mandalorian was sitting in between her husband's legs and laying back against him, his arms around her waist.

"This is nice", Ezra said to break the silence.

Sabine giggled when she felt something poking her butt. "You must be enjoying it."

Ezra blushed when he realized he was hard. "I'm sorry, babe. Can't help it."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. You wanna do it right now?"

The thought of having sex in the middle of the grasslands made the young man a little nervous. On the one hand, he didn't want anyone to see them. But on the other...

"Kriff it", he whispered before grabbing his wife's chin and kissing her passionately. Their tongues immediately darted into one another's mouths and began a dance of love and desire. Ezra removed his jacket and started taking off Sabine's shirt as well. He was glad she didn't live in her body glove and armor anymore. Not only was it a shell she had learned to hide in, but it also concealed her beautiful body.

Once they were in only their undergarments, Ezra broke the kiss and smirked at his wife.

"Let's see what we can do to make this even more fun."

He dug through his supply bag and grabbed the datapad, scrolling through until he found the perfect coupon.

"One sexy skinny dip."

Sabine's face morphed into a kinky smile. "I like the way you think, babe."

She stood up and walked to the edge of the lake, reaching behind to unclasp her bra. Ezra stared at his wife in awe as she revealed herself to the galaxy. His cock nearly ripped through his underwear when she pulled down her panties and wiggles her sexy ass for her husband.

"Come on. Don't leave me hanging", the woman quipped as she walked into the cool water.

Ezra sucked up the strand of drool that was hanging from his mouth and practically threw off his underwear, standing up and running after his beloved. Sabine giggled like a child when he splashed down next to her, her dark purple locks getting soaked. She wrapped her arms around her husband and their lips locked once more, her erect nipples rubbing against his pecs and making them both moan. They separated and Sabine leaned forward to lick Ezra's earlobe.

"Catch me if you can", she whispered before shoving him away and diving underwater. Ezra chuckled and dove after his wife. The water was crystal clear, allowing the Jedi to admire the Mandalorian's sexy legs and ass as she swam. Sabine eventually stopped and faced her husband, gently wading at the water. Ezra got an idea and used the Force to create a solid but malleable air bubble around them.

"Woah... this is freaky", Sabine gushed as she admired what her husband had done. She shifted her weight and felt the bubble move slightly.

"I learned how to do this when I was visiting an aquatic planet in Wild Space", Ezra stated, "Underwater was a great place to meditate."

He walked up to his Mandalorian belle and pushed her down gently onto her back. "But I didn't make this bubble for mediating in."

Sabine giggled and spread her legs. "Take me, my love. Let's give these fish a show they'll never forget."

Ezra got in position and lined his cock up to her pussy, sliding in with a soft groan. Sabine's back arched and she purred her husband's name, absolutely loving the sensation of being filled by him once again. The Jedi began pounding his wife with pure passion, his balls slapping into her ass with each thrust. The sound of skin meeting skin echoed off the bubble's walls and reverberated in the ears of both young lovers.

They fucked and fucked until they came, their juices soaking into the bubble's viscous texture and making it smell like fresh sex.

"That was great", Sabine sighed as Ezra slid his flaccid cock out of her and they cuddled, "You picked a good one today, baby."

Ezra kissed his wife and squeezed her ass lightly. "You gave me some great options, love."

They snuggled for a bit before popping the bubble and swimming back up to the surface, freshly fucked and ready for a good long nap.

Little did they both know, Ezra's next choice would be a game-changer.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!! I've already got the idea for the next chapter, but continue to give requests if you feel so inclined. **

**And yes, if you couldn't tell, these stories are all in a timeline. **

**Hope you all enjoyed!!**


	3. Hera

**To the person who suggested keeping this book between Ezra and Sabine only, I apologize.**

Ezra was scrolling through his datapad one day while Sabine was at work, looking for something really sexy to cash in. His eyes widened when he saw two options back to back.

_Threesome with another guy._

_Threesome with another girl._

"Oh my gods... I didn't know she was open to something like that."

Ezra made his choice and put the datapad down, picking up his communicator and calling an old friend.

"Hey, Hera. You in the mood for a little bit of fun?"

A few hours later, Sabine came home and set her stuff at the door, beginning to shed her clothing as she headed for the shower. Once she was clean, she dried her hair and then moved to her and Ezra's bedroom, still completely naked. When she opened the door, the Mandalorian nearly had a heart attack.

Ezra and Hera were laying on the bed cuddling, both of them nude as well.

"What the kriff is going on?!?", she exclaimed.

Ezra cheekily used the Force to pull his wife over to the bed and planted his hand on her butt.

"Surprise cash-in, baby. I invited Hera over for a threesome."

Sabine sighed as she remembered making that coupon. "Okay... good."

She then looked at their sexy naked space mom and smiled. "Hi, Hera."

"Hi, Sabine", the Twi'lek replied. She then made a beckoning motion with her finger, and Sabine crawled into bed on top of her. The two women were laying chest-to-chest, their boobs squishing together.

"Shall we entertain Ezra?"

"Yes, Hera. Let's."

The Mandalorian then proceeded to kiss Hera, their tongues lovingly entering each other's mouths. Ezra gasped as he watched the lesbian antics unfold in front of him, his hand sneaking down to his dick so he could masturbate to the sexy scene in front of him.

Hera wrapped her arms around the slender young woman's body as they made out, pulling her tightly into a passionate embrace as they rolled onto their sides. Sabine hugged back, one of her hands moving downward to Hera's big green butt and groping it. The Twi'lek reciprocated the action and both women began moaning into each other's mouths.

Ezra felt like he could die right at that moment and feel complete, but he knew he wasn't going to. He still had to make love to his ladies.

"Mind if I join?"

He maneuvered so that he was on top of both women, being careful not to crush them with his weight, and leaned down to join the kiss, making it a threeway tongue battle. The trio kissed and groped each other as if their lives depended on it, Hera receiving the most attention because she was the guest of honor. Eventually, Sabine broke away and moved back a bit.

"Hera, get off the pillows and lay down flat."

The Twi'lek did as she was instructed, scooting a little aways down until she was flat on her back, her sexy green lekku flayed out around her. Sabine proceeded to climb back on top of the alien, but in a way so that her crotch was in Hera's face, and vice versa.

"I think you know what to d-aaaaaah."

Sabine didn't even get a chance to finish speaking before Hera latched on and began eating her out. The human giggled and began returning the favor, lapping at Hera's clit a few times before looking back up at Ezra. "Come on, Ezra. Let Hera suck your cock, too."

The Jedi nodded and moved around so that he was behind Sabine and above Hera's head. He pushed his cock down and smiled at the alien.

"Hi, Hera."

She stopped licking Sabine for a moment only to take Ezra's entire length in her mouth, giving it a few sucks before going back to Sabine. She alternated between the two for about ten minutes, all the while still getting eaten and fingered by Sabine. Everyone was moaning by that point, Ezra's manly "mms" mixing with Sabine and Hera's effeminate "ahs" and "ohs" to create a symphony of lovingly sexy sounds.

Sabine turned around to look at Ezra, cocking her head to tell him to come back around.

"I wanna suck your cock now, baby."

The Jedi obliged, moving back around to his wife's face. Much like Hera, she started deepthroating him right away, and Ezra could feel her uvula rubbing against his member as it slid in and out of her mouth.

Hera continued to eat Sabine, wanting to taste some of that Mandalorian-flavored pussy juice. In response, the young woman kept fingering Hera's slippery snatch while she sucked Ezra, wanting to make both of her lovers cum.

It wasn't long before Hera felt herself building to an orgasm. She wanted to cum at the same time as Sabine, so she increased the pace at which she ate and licked the Mandalorian's cunt. The human released Ezra's cock and looked up at him.

"Keep stroking yourself, but don't cum."

She went back to eating Hera, both women wanting to taste each other's pussy juice.

Ezra sat back and kept jerking off, licking his lips lecherously at the sight.

In a matter of moments, both women screamed in pleasure as they came in each other's mouths, Hera's face being filled with Mandalorian juices while Sabine drank down a load of liquid Twi'lek love. Both of them kept their mouths full of each other's cum and Sabine turned around to kiss Hera again, their tongues swirling together to create a cum cocktail. They separated and drank down the concoction, both turning to look at Ezra.

"Cum on us, Ezzy", Sabine purred as she hugged Hera.

"Yeah, Ezra. Splatter us with your baby juice."

"Okay, girls", he moaned, "Just cuddle and kiss while I work on myself."

The women giggled and did just that, cuddling and kissing so Ezra could have something to jack off to. The Jedi was a moaning mess as he stroked his cock, spitting on it to add an extra dose of slippery wet goodness. Sabine and Hera hugged tightly and rubbed their boobs together as they made out, the four large balls of flesh squishing erotically.

It wasn't long before Ezra felt his release coming up.

"Girls... ah... gonna cum..."

Sabine and Hera stopped kissing and turned to face Ezra, mouths opened wide to receive his gift.

With a few more strokes, Ezra grunted in release as he pumped strands of semen out of his cock. They flew through the air and landed all over the women, with a few large globs landing in their mouths. They kissed again to share the flavor and Ezra joined them for another threeway makeout. When they stopped, the three sexhausted adults laid down and cuddled close together, Ezra in between the women. Hera and Sabine were holding hands on his stomach. The new love they felt for one another was something that could never be taken away.


End file.
